Rey Mysterio
Rey Mysterio is a famous Spanish high-flyer like Sin Cara Ring Names: Colibri Super Nino Rey Misterio, Jr. Rey Mysterio, Jr. Rey Mysterio Billed Height: 5 feet, 6 inches (1.68 meters) Billed Weight: '''175 pounds (79 KG) '''Born: December 11th, 1974, Chula Vista, California Resides: '''San Diego, California '''Billed From: '''San Diego, California '''Trainers: Rey Mysterio, Sr. Debuted: 'April 30th, 1989 Finishing moves *''619 (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope) followed by: **diving headbutt - ECW / WCW; used as a signature move in WWE **''Droppin' Da Dime / TJ Drop'' (Springboard leg drop), sometimes to the back of the opponent's head) - ECW / WCW; used as a signature move in WWE **Frog splash – 2005–present; adopted from and used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero **Seated senton onto the shoulders of a standing opponent, - ECW / WCW; used as a signature move in WWE **''West Coast Pop (Springboard hurricanrana pin) - ECW / WCW; preceded by Mysterio spinning his arm around then pointing to the sky, signaling the move *'Signature moves *Armbar, often transitioned into a hammerlock *Arm drag, often used as a counter *Arm wrench inside cradle *Baseball slide, sometimes transitioned into a headscissors takedown *Bronco buster *Bulldog, often used as a counter *DDT, often used as a counter *Diving hurricanrana, sometimes off of the ring apron *Dragonrana *Dragon sleeperDropkick, sometimes while springboarding or from the top rope *Green mist – 2011–present *Headscissors DDT or headscissors reverse DDT *Headscissors takedown *High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated opponent, as a roll out counter to a sunset flip *Inverted STF *Leg-feed enzuigiri *Multiple crossbody variations **Diving **Reverse **Running **Slingshot (Plancha), sometimes with corkscrew **Springboard, sometimes from the second rope *Multiple moonsault variations **Diving, somtimes to a standing opponent **Arabian press **Springboard **Standing *''Mysterio Express'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) *''Mysterio-Rana'' (Mysterio jumps onto an opponent's shoulders and then twists around into a hurricanrana pin), sometimes preceded by a cartwheel *Slingshot or springboard somersault seated senton onto a standing opponent outside of the ring, sometimes transitioned into a hurricanrana *Spinning heel kick, sometimes while springboarding *Springboard sitout facebuster *Standing shiranui *Suicide dive *Thesz press *Tilt-a-whirl or tope-rope headscissors takedown *Victory roll *Wheelbarrow bodyscissors transitioned into either an arm drag, a bulldog, or a DDT *'With Billy Kidman' **''619'' (Tiger feint kick) by Mysterio into a Shooting Star Press by Kidman **Baseball slide to the groin by Kidman into a Bronco buster by Mysterio **Catapult by Kidman into a diving hurricanrana by Mysterio **Double sitout chokeslam **''Nutcracker Suite'' (Kidman holds the opponents legs while Rey performs a Droppin' Da Dime to their groin) **Wheelbarrow facebuster (Kidman) / Droppin' Da Dime (Mysterio) combination *'With Edge' **''619'' (Tiger feint kick) by Mysterio followed by a Spear or Edgecution by Edge **''Bombs Away'' (Simultaneous powerbomb (Edge) / springboard seated senton (Mysterio) combination) **Catapult by Edge into a diving hurricanrana by Mysterio **Double missile dropkick **Hurricanrana by Mysterio into a Spear by Edge **Powerbomb lift by Edge to Mysterio, Mysterio then moonsaults on to the opponent (the opponent(s) is usually standing outside the ring) *'With Rob Van Dam' **''4:2''0 (Van Dam lifts Mysterio up and drops him while simultaneously dropping himself into a seated position, resulting in a double Droppin' Da Dim''e to an opponent's throat and chest) **''619 (Tiger feint kick) by Mysterio followed by a Five-Star Frog Splash by Van Dam **Catapult by Van Dam into a diving hurricanrana by Mysterio **''Rolling Thunde''r by Van Dam followed by a Droppin' Da Dime by Mysterio *'With Batista' **''619'' (Tiger feint kick) followed by a Spinebuster from Batista *'Managers' **Torrie Wilson (1999) **Tygress (2000–2001) *'Nicknames' **"El Super Duper Niño" ("The Super Duper Kid") (ECW) **"The Technical Kid From San Diego" (ECW / WCW) **"Flying Fury" (WCW / WWE) **"The Giant Killer" (WCW / WWE) **"The Ultimate Underdog" (WCW / WWE) **"The Human Highlight Reel" (WCW / WWE) **"The Sensation" (WCW / WWE) **"The Firecracker" (WCW / WWE) **"The Master of the 619" (WWE) **"The Biggest Little Man" (WWE) **"The Masked Maestro" (WWE) *'Entrance themes' **"Sad but True" by Metallica (ECW; 1995–1996; as Rey Mysterio, Jr.) **"March of Death" by Jimmy Hart (ECW/WCW; 1995–1998; 1999; as Rey Mysterio, Jr.) **"Flying Fury" by Ill Harmonics (WCW; 1998–1999; as Rey Mysterio, Jr.) **"Bow Wow Wow" by Konnan and Mad One (WCW; 1999; as Rey Mysterio, Jr.; used while part of the Filthy Animals) **"Psycho" by Konnan and Mad One (WCW; 1999–2001; as Rey Mysterio, Jr.; used while part of the Filthy Animals) **"619" by Chris Classic (WWE; July 25, 2002–September 15, 2005) **"Booyaka" performed by Rey Mysterio and Mad One (WWE; October 28, 2005–May 26, 2006) **"Booyaka 619" by P.O.D. (WWE; June 7, 2006–present) Accomplishments: WWE Champion ~ 1 time World Heavyweight Champion ~ 2 times WWE Intercontinential Champion ~ 2 times WWE Tag Team Champion ~ 4 times WWE Cruiserweight Champion ~ 3 times Royal Rumble Winner ~ 2006